Toberu Mono
by Therius
Summary: Toberu Mono is flying. It is flying into the farthest depths of the universe, into a place where you belong. Toberu Mono is about those who can fly, about the flying one who reaches for the light even in the darkest of times. Toberu Mono grants eternity.


Toberu Mono is flying. It is flying into the farthest depths of the universe, into a place where you belong. Toberu Mono is about those who can fly, about the flying one who reaches for the light even in the darkest of times. Toberu Mono grants eternity.

She sits at the edge of her windowsill, blue eyes staring out into the dark yet bright night sky. Starts twinkle in the distance, lightning up what was once a dark and dreary sky. The woman lifts her hand, the fabric of her dress sliding down from her wrist and resting in the crook of her elbow. The sky is very far, but even far she felt as though she could see every detail that speckled the sky. The sky is not so far, she thinks, not as people usually think it is. The moon is far, as is the sun and all the stars throughout the universe, but truthfully it is not far at all, not if she can see it. If she could fly she would go to those stars, she decided. She could be far away.

Time would wrap around her softly, like gentle lyrics being sung into her ear. Her sadness can be locked away now, she thinks. It will bury deep in her heart and stay there, for she is flying. She is eternal, she can fly forever. Time will not spin her as it has done before. She will reach through it, overcome the loop and reach out to the hand that she sees into the distance. She does not know whose hand it is. But is not matter, so long as her feeling reach.

The hand, almost as soon as it's there, disappeared. The stars around her fade, and the warmth of the sky leaves like the hand had done moments before. Her dream is locked away now, she thinks, frozen in the depths of her heart. She should stop dreaming, because every time she starts it always fades away from her. She is suffering as time wraps back around her, tighter this time. She cannot escape it. She is bound by fate. But then she sees the hand return in the distance. She does not grab onto it this time. Instead it grabs her, embraces her to its chest. A gentle breeze washes through her as life is brought back to her.

The woman is brought back to the world she felt she had left for moments. The sky is only the sky now, filled with stars that are fading just like her dream. She turns away and pulls the curtains shut. If she were part of the stars she would go far away. But she is not part of the stars. She is a lady in a castle, and forever she will be.

Again she is floating amongst the stars; time a gentle whispering in the distance as if it does not exist. As her body is, she lets everything become endless. Tears drop from her eyes like stars, a glittering in the distance that many overlook. People such as her see deeper into these stars. People like herself can see into the stars and understand them. She is no child, but she will continue to wish upon these stars. For stars grant wishes. Stars will grant her wish to overcome time. A miracle will come someday.

Her miracle is gone, in such a similar way as her dreams disappeared. She does not know where they went. They were locked away into the darkness of the universe, away from the stars that grant miracle and the moon that grants light. The darkness takes all, and when it takes her dreams and her miracles, it takes her with it. But she does not mind. Darkness is time. She is eternal, no longer bound by time. She takes her hand and is embraced in arms. Life returns to her, and she is eternal once more.

Enveloped in eternity that is her, she follows after the dreams she made so long ago and the miracles that disappeared from her. They were in her heart, and she will continue to follow it as long as it takes for her to win them back. Her eyes, a blue that holds something far greater than just a colour in them, are trained on the distance in front of her. It could be miles greater than years, but that does not matter to her. Not until she returns home to her eternity.

This time when she closes the curtains it is not out of sadness. Her eyes, the ones that are beautiful and hold something more, are brighter this time. She turns, and she smiles. She smiles like she never has before. She can't remember the last time she smiled like this. She is smiling because she got to fly far away, into the stars that she belongs to. Far away, where she is wrapped forever in eternity.


End file.
